Supported
by IridescentMemory
Summary: Jack Frost is a homeless 19 year old living on the streets of Burgess that E. Aster Bunnymund has the chance of running into when he moves to Burgess for personal reasons. Little does Aster know, Jack's not only a permanent fixture in Burgess, but in Aster's life as well. (Human AU, Jackrabbit, possible later Blackice, Human!Bunny)
1. Burgess' White Haired Wonder

_**I said it was coming! Homeless Jack Frost and Bunny taking him in! :D Anyway, it's a Human AU and Jackrabbit so keep those in your mind as your reading and if that's not your cup of tea then feel free to drop the story and go in that direction - towards the backwards arrow or the ^ direction towards the close tab button. **_

_**Summary: ****Jack Frost is a homeless 19 year old living on the streets Burgess that E. Aster Bunnymund has the chance of running into when he moves to Burgess for personal reasons. Little does Aster know, Jack's not only a permanent fixture in Burgess, but in Aster's life as well. (Human!Bunny, Jackrabbit)**_

_**Pairings: Jackrabbit, North/Tooth (whatever that ship name is), and possible minor Blackice in future.**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: Homelessness, the mistreatment of homeless people, and over all disrespect.**_

* * *

White hair barely peeks out from an old, royal blue, snow covered sweatshirt's hood as the young adult wearing it pressed his forehead against the smooth, cold glass of a bakery's window. Bright, stunning blue eyes stare through the fog of his breath, struggling to admire the wonderfully crafted pastries and sweets inside.

The clerk at the cash register inside shoots the boy a warning look, having known the male to try and weasel food out of anyone who withdrew from the shop. If the kid stayed around for longer than a few minutes he'd have to go usher him away.

The white haired male sighs and looks away from the clerk's gaze, he knows he's not going to get anything from him today.

It was the third day in a row that week that Jack hadn't eaten more than half a bagel and his stomach was growling with discontent each step he took down the street. It was getting to be very hard to make it that week, more so than he originally thought.

It seemed with the holidays, less people were willing to give up food or share. Which, it was sort of ironic seeing this during a time such as Thanksgiving where everyone supposedly handed over canned foods to shelters for the needy. Jack was more than needy. He was homeless and had been for a while.

He spent most of his time moving from place to place in Pennsylvania but Burgess was by far his favorite place to be. He had a few friends there, though they were just children.

A cough rose in his chest and he struggled to hold it back. He'd rather look like a kid who was lost than a homeless teenager. He never looked his age. People always compared him to a sixteen year old but he was really nineteen, an adult for over a year but still relying on the kindness of those around him to survive.

He really hoped the Bennetts would return home from their vacation to Florida so he might have some kinder company.

Jack stumbled along, his feet numb from having no shoes to wear. It was one of the few things that gave away the fact he did not have a home, or at least that he was one very strange, possibly intoxicated individual.

Either way, Jack hated shoes and would rather do without. There was also the fact that he carried around a large, shepherd's crook-like stick. It looked like one, could probably act like one, and was Jack's favorite possession aside from his pair of ratty, torn, brown pants he couldn't remember where he got from.

If anything, Jack screamed the phrase hobo. But he knew how to clean up nice and take care of himself. He wasn't a hopeless case.

Jack pushed himself out of the way of a pregnant lady and her husband, the woman was obviously in a hurry and Jack didn't have anywhere to move fast. He smiled kindly at them. The woman smiled back nervously, and her husband only frowned disapprovingly.

By now the couple should have become familiar with Burgess' only hobo with stark white hair but some people never understood. Jack shook his head as they disappeared behind him and watched the pathway ahead of him. A new, unfamiliar truck was driving down the street with that familiar slow pace that screamed 'I'm trying to understand where I'm going'. He smirked at the sight.

It was obviously not a tourist by the way the male was driving. Tourists would drive quicker than that, if only slightly. Don't ask how Jack knows, he just does.

Jack only smiled brighter at the sight and kept walking down the street in the opposite direction. He'd get to see the guy again, no doubt. Now all Jack had to do was go beg for food in front of his child friends' houses.

-o-

Aster was more than frustrated. His stupid Iphone couldn't give him the right directions if its battery life depended on it and he was sure he was lost. He'd heard Burgess was a nice place and very much unlike his home country of Australia, which he couldn't decide whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

Most likely it would turn out to be a bad thing.

He shook his head, following the street signs towards the address he thought was the home he was supposed to be moving into. It was a small, two bedroom house near the edge of the woods where he wouldn't be bothered by too many of the townsfolk.

He looked forward to finding it. Aster was always the person to keep to himself and he rarely spent too much time with friends. He'd visited Burgess several times for work, having become business partners with a good family friend. But he didn't have that many friends of his own, and he never had been one for social interaction. His closest friends were business associates or friends of business associates.

Either way, Aster was glad to be meeting back up with the local toymaker, North. The toymaker was a bulging man with an equally bulging personality. He loved children and always had some long heartwarming speech to give in his heavy Russian accent. Aster's parents had met the man when they visited to America for work and after that, Aster became acquainted. North was probably the closest to family that Aster had left.

Aside from North, Aster also knew two others in the area. There was Tooth, a nickname she achieved from being a dentist, whom Aster had met from interactions with North. North and Tooth were very close friends and Aster had heard about more than enough dates the two had shared.

Tooth wasn't the only one Aster knew aside from North though. Sanderson Mansnoozie was another person in the area he'd met from his family's business ties in the area. The man was the CEO of a mattress company but Sandy, as they liked to call him, also owned a local discount furniture store in the area that he spent his time at. He may have been CEO but he delegated most of his work towards his second in command and only went to conferences when absolutely necessary because of his lifelong muteness.

Needless to say, Aster liked the man. He was a kind, short, and very round man with a welcoming and caring personality.

Aster also liked the silence whenever they were together.

Figuring that he'd call the three when he finally got settled, Aster drove up to his new home and parked in the snow dusted driveway. It was already going to be a very cold winter, Aster had assumed by the early snowfalls. He'd have to get used to it. He wasn't accustomed to the cold air and weather of Pennsylvania.

He fumbled around in his pockets for his unused house keys. The realtor had sent them to him with all the necessary paperwork and such. Aster had bought the place sight unseen for personal reasons. He'd seen pictures of the place and the price was cheaper because of the age but Aster had no qualms with living in an older house so long as the heating system worked efficiently.

Content with the new home he'd picked from many, Aster pulled a few boxes from the back of his truck and gathered them up in his hands. Quickly he made his way towards the front porch, climbing a few creaky wooden steps before being able to stick the key in the lock.

The door opened with a creak that could rival that of the steps and he cringed slightly. Maybe he'd get used to it, maybe he'd repair it. Aster couldn't decide yet.

He pushed the wooden door open with mild interest and looked around the inside of the house. It was more modern than he expected, though it also was coated with age. The furniture he'd shipped from Australia had already arrived with the heavier items and was arranged in the living room area.

Aster wanted nothing more than to drop onto the old green, patchy couch he'd been watching TV on for nearly his entire life but he had work to do and the house to explore.

Carefully he set the cardboard boxes down at the base of the stairs and went back to retrieve the others from his truck, along with his suitcases. When all the necessary belongings were inside the house, Aster pushed past the boxes and bags and began looking around his new home.

The entire downstairs floor was hardwood, with the exception of the tile floored kitchen. It was polished but Aster could see the age of the place. He tried to remember when the house was constructed but his mind was elsewhere.

He discovered the kitchen had a pantry large enough to be a closet, which might not have been a bad thing but when did he ever need so much space for food. He shrugged it off and inspected the kitchen. Some of the paint was chipping in areas but he didn't mind repainting things. He knew the house would be a project.

The fridge was new, and so were the countertops, oven, stove, and microwave. They had all been replaced within the past year or so which mean Aster wouldn't struggle too much when it came down to making food.

The dining room had an old chandelier hanging from the ceiling which he contemplated removing but he guessed it gave the home a good feel. Most of the walls were covered with peeling wallpaper which he'd have to remove and put a real layer of paint on. Aster never liked wallpaper.

The living room and family room were both connected by a large space in the wall. In the shared wall was a shared fireplace that had two open sides facing both rooms, the bricks smelled of ash and smoke but it was a woodsy smell like the smell of burnt firewood and not cigarettes.

There was one half bath downstairs and one full bath upstairs. Both looked like they needed to be cleaned thoroughly again.

Upstairs were the two bedrooms and a patio that was situated over the kitchen. The patio was connected to one of the bedrooms, which Aster quickly decided would become his bedroom, and it faced the woods. It almost reminded Aster of home, if only because of the nature aspect.

After exploring both bedrooms and walking back downstairs, Aster got to unpacking. He decided he'd sleep on the couch that night so he wouldn't have to go through the physical labor of moving the parts of his bed upstairs and such. He'd probably take the week to properly unpack anyhow.

Soon Aster was sitting on his sofa facing the semi-large and old TV that he'd had for several years as well. He fell asleep without eating dinner and had nothing but new beginnings and bad pasts stuck in his mind.

-o-

The next morning, Aster woke up and unpacked some of the kitchen materials such as pots and pans. Then when it got to be around ten in the morning he walked out and hopped in his truck and drove into town. He needed to pick up some food at the grocery and he'd heard from North over the phone that the local diner had really good breakfast.

Aster normally would have made food at home but seeing as he had none and he was starving, he decided a stop at the diner would have been good before he went to the supermarket.

It didn't take much for Aster to find the diner. He'd seen it on his way into town and the road he lived on branched off from the center of Burgess. After a few minutes of driving he was already parked in the parking lot and hopping out of his truck to go inside.

The moment he pushed open the door, a bell chimed to let the staff know that a customer had walked in. Almost everyone in the diner glanced up for a second before going back to their meals and conversations. The diner was a typical 50's style but modernized to keep up with the times. Aster made his way to one of the counters and sat down, figuring it was seat yourself.

A few minutes after dropping in his seat, a girl in her early adult years walked over with a menu and annoyingly popped the bubble she'd created with her bubblegum. Aster frowned at the action but responded with a thank you.

"I'm Theresa. I'll be serving you." The girl said in an ambiguous voice. Aster ignored the tone and looked at the menu. He thought the girl would leave but she didn't.

Theresa then leaned on the counter, crossing her arms and giving him a knowing look. "You're new around here. Did you move to town or are ya just stopping by?" She asked with a heavy Pennsylvania accent. At first it hadn't been so bad but now she seemed to be in the talking mood.

"Moved." Aster replied curtly, effectively hiding most of his own respective accent. The girl couldn't inquire about it yet.

Theresa nodded her head. "From where?" She asked, leaning a bit closer over the counter and effectively further entering Aster's bubble of personal space.

Aster was just about to answer when the door jingled and he too instinctively, with the rest of the crowd, looked towards the doorway.

The male standing in the doorway had no shoes, ratty clothes, and stark white hair. He was younger, but probably around Theresa's age if Aster could guess correctly, probably still younger a year or two. He had a bright smile on his face and a goofy look in his bright blue eyes. He was disturbingly pale which made Aster feel a little concerned, considering Aster had probably one of the darkest tans of the entirety of all of the town's inhabitants.

"Hey, get out of here Frost. Not unless you've got money!" Theresa instantly reacted, straightening against the counter and pointing at the male angrily.

Aster blinked in surprise at the girl's harsh reaction and quickly found himself disliking her more. The youth only frowned at her and continued into the diner. "I thought you'd be a little nicer Theresa. We've had fun before right?" The boy questioned as he walked over to one of the counter's seats, two seats from Aster to his left.

The girl only continued to scowl and walked over to the male. "I don't need homeless trash in here. Mrs. Bennett might let you in here but I'm not going to dote on you. No free food from me." Theresa practically growled until a man came from the kitchen with a dirtied apron and pushed her gently out of the way.

The older man gave the waitress a scolding look before turning towards the boy. "I'm sorry Jack, but she's right. We don't have anything to spare right now." The man said in a soft, understanding tone. Aster watched silently as the boy nodded his head in defeat. Something had changed in the kind, energetic kid's body language as he slid off the chair and retreated back to the doorway.

Aster didn't watch as the door jingled shut again and the boy disappeared from sight.

Something about that encounter irked him. The boy seemed more than kind, and he just needed help. Aster would have given it had he known more about the situation. He wouldn't just jump into some homeless kid's affairs and get the town against him.

A few moments later, Theresa walked back over with a new stick of bubblegum in her mouth, a blue color rather than pink. Aster made it his effort to frown at her when she came over. She had treated that kid like he was a heathen.

"Sorry about that. Stupid kid thinks he can weasel food and money out of everyone. He'll never get anywhere in life." Theresa grumbled, holding a pad in her hand to write down Aster's order. Aster continued to frown at her words but ordered anyway.

He tried to pull back his accent as he spoke but several people looked in his direction when he talked in his Australian accent. "Ah'll have the country man's special." He said. Theresa instantly smiled at him. "I knew you were foreign!" She exclaimed with a sort of enthusiasm that scared Aster.

"So what part of Australia are you from?" Theresa instantly said, leaning back forward on her elbows. The counter seemed to be the only thing holding her up but Aster knew she probably would have just sat down with him if he sat in one of the booths.

Aster sent her a curt glare and a scowl. "A few miles out of Sydney." He replied, really finding this girl to be a pain in the neck. Why had he stopped by here again?

Theresa hummed and looked back down to the pad. "What did you want to drink?" She asked, realizing she was neglecting her job while talking to this foreigner.

"Water." He responded and she nodded her head, backing up off the counter and walking towards the kitchen area so she could get his food and water. Aster sighed when she finally disappeared to do her job and glanced towards the seat where the boy had been sitting before.

Was the kid really that bad that they had to kick him out? It was cold out there and he had barely any layers, plus no shoes. No wonder he was pale. Aster wasn't normally a friendly, outwardly caring person but he would have at least let the kid stay for a while in the heated air.

Eventually the chef who had urged the boy to go walked out of the kitchen again and began picking up some plates from different tables. When he went to walk past Aster, Aster stopped him. "Hey, who was the kid just in 'ere?" Aster asked, curious.

The man gave him a one eyebrow raised look before nodding. "You're not from around here so I can understand the curiosity." The man explained as he put the plates down on the counter a little ways away from Aster and turned to talk.

"That there was Jack Frost. He's a homeless kid whose been in the area for god knows how long." The male started, glancing towards Theresa to see if she was in hearing distance. "A lot of people here don't like him, since he's been homeless for so long and he seems to all around be a bum, but others like the Bennetts and Mr. North will help take care of the poor kid. He's a nice guy, just homeless is all."

Aster nodded his head and glanced towards the doorway where the kid had been a few minutes before. "Thank you." He said, bowing his head slightly to the chef. The man nodded his head back with a smile and picked up his plates again before disappearing to the kitchen.

Eventually Theresa brought Aster his water and after a few minutes of reluctant chatting about the flight times to Sydney, she brought him his food as well. Aster ate pretty quickly, hoping to get out of there before she started up more conversation.

He soon paid his bill and left the diner with the jingle of the bell hung on the door. Theresa waved at him with a sort of flirtatious interest but Aster didn't like her and it'd never happen in her lifetime.

Once outside he glanced around at the parking lot, half expecting to see Jack Frost sitting on his butt in the snow with some sign that says 'will do _ for money'. But Aster knew Jack wasn't that type of homeless kid. He seemed too bright and happy for that.

Aster then hopped in his truck and drove further into town to the local Safeway. On the way there he thought he spotted a familiar head of white hair but he played it off as his mind messing with him. Jack Frost wasn't any part of his troubles anyway and he had enough of those to deal with.

-o-

The Safeway had a ton of good, high quality foods which made Aster happy but he missed some of the products you only got in Australia, like this certain brand of cookies or a type of soda. He didn't miss those things all too much though and he would be happy to make his own foods at home as he usually did.

He went about his shopping pretty quickly, getting the generic things you'd like to have in your refrigerator and pantry like canola oil and milk. Then he went about getting the long lasting pantry items and picked up some food for his next few dinners and some sandwich fixings.

Everyone in the store was interested to see the new male in their town but they adjusted quickly. It had already spread that there was an Australian in town that would be living there. Burgess seemed small enough that news like that traveled fast.

The cashier he went to was a kind old woman who greeted him nicely and started a little small talk about what he was in Burgess for. When Aster replied that he needed to get away from bad memories, she understood and didn't pry but instead welcomed him to Burgess.

He definitely liked her more than he did Theresa.

After making sure he got plastic bags, for his own reasoning he said, Aster took his groceries to his truck and went to drive home. That night he'd call North and see what the man was doing. No doubt the man would want to come help him get settled which in Aster's case might not be too bad. Aster needed to move some heavy furniture.

But for now Aster wanted to go take his food home and set up his painting easel on the patio outside his bedroom. He'd like to paint some of the scenery as soon as he could but of course unpacking was also a necessity.

On his way home as he drove through a small neighborhood, he saw some kids playing out front of their houses. It was Thanksgiving time and some blown up turkey balloons were out front along with Indians and settlers. The kids were throwing things playfully at the blown up decorations.

Among the children, Aster spotted Jack Frost in all his homeless glory playing with them and cheering them on. He guessed that was just the sort of person Jack was and may have cracked a small smile as he drove off back home.

He had a feeling that Jack Frost was like a permanent fixture in Burgess and Aster would one day get to meet him personally. But for now Aster was more interested in being an antisocial artist in need of a new job. He didn't like people that much anyway. He was only curious what put Jack Frost on the streets for so long.

* * *

_**Hello there and wow you've made it to the bottom. I praise you. Thank you. Anyway, reviews are soooo soooooooooo welcome I appreciate them so much. If any of you have questions about the fic or want to contact me and you're not someone with an account, feel free to find me on tumblr. My url is r2mich2. **_

_**Otherwise, if you find grammatical and spelling errors I will love you if you tell me. I don't get this stuff beta'd. **_


	2. The Frozen Lake

_**Okeydokey, time for chapter two. I want to point out that when I envision human Bunny, I think of Hugh Jackman (for obvious reasons) and Hugh Jackman's role as Wolverine because hot damn **_**Wolverine_. Anyway, They look very similar in this fic because of that. _**

**_On a side note, the wine and brand mentioned in this fic is a real wine and I highly recommend it (I'm not old enough to drink it but Sonoma County wines are some of the best I've heard and I know many people who claim it to be their favorite brand. I'm also from Sonoma County so I personally had to use a hometown wine.) Also, I apologize to all Pennsylvania drivers, but some of you do tailgate really bad and man is that annoying as all hell. _**

**_Warnings: Alcohol, Invasion of Privacy, light cursing, bad accents, mentions of death._**

**_Pairings: Jackrabbit, North/Tooth (someone tell me the ship name omg), and possible other minor things._**

* * *

The next day, Aster picked up the phone to call North to find it already ringing and his collar ID informing him it was in fact the jovial toy maker. "Crikey, North do ya want to give me a heart attack?" Aster answered when he put the phone to his ear.

"_No, no, heart attack not necessary good friend! News tells me you come to town already_!" North replied back in a cheery tone. Aster thought he could hear Tooth's familiar voice in the background berating someone for not flossing well enough.

Aster sighed. It was so familiar hearing their voices. It reminded him of home and gave him a bittersweet feeling leaning more on the bitter. "Yeah, ah flew in yesterday. Tried that diner ya recommended." He said as he walked towards his kitchen. Things were still out messily and unorganized but he was tired and some breakfast would wake him up. Plus he'd bought some new brand of coffee the day before to try.

"_Good! Did you like food?" _North asked, obviously straying from the topic he'd called over but Aster didn't mind. Some stalling would do him some good.

Aster shrugged in automatic response. "Food's great, service is a little dodgy though. Had an ocker of a gal serve me." He mumbled into the phone as he placed it between his ear and shoulder.

North seemed to make a noise of agreement. "_Younger staff is not so reliable. But, good news! You have plenty of time to try my food!_"

"Ah, North that's uh, great n' all but I tend to make my own tea." Aster responded with less enthusiasm. He didn't like the idea of trying any crazy Russian dishes, even if he'd heard that North was a great cook. He'd rather go back to the diner and suffer through Theresa's service again.

North made a tutting sound. "_Not welcome to town till you try town cuisine._" He said.

Aster cringed. "Ah don't think Russian food is considered town 'cuisine'. Let alone local." He stated as he began filling his coffee machine with coffee beans and the other necessary ingredients for a good cup of joe.

North's familiar laugh sounded through the speaker. "_Alright, Bunny. You win, but we have dinner together tonight and you pay!"_

"How many times have ah told ya to stop callin' me that?" Aster growled back in an annoyed tone. His nickname was too teasing and so many people called him it because of his last name. He hated being made fun of.

North kept laughing. "_Too many for counting. Meet at the Frozen Lake?" _He asked through his chuckling.

"What is that?" Aster questioned in a speculator tone. Was there some lake or something near town that was frozen or…what was that?

"_Frozen Lake_. _Is restaurant. Now do svidaniya, Bunny. Lots of toys to make, little time._" North said back quickly as though he were in a hurry. Aster frowned but let the man hang up anyway. "Bye." He said just as the man hit the end call button on his phone.

Frustrated by his being weaseled into a public outing, Aster poured himself a cup of the now ready coffee and made his way back towards his duffel bags and found some reasonable clothes to wear. He had no idea what kind of restaurant the Frozen Lake was, nor where it was. He'd have to go find out and in the off chance it was some place fancy, he'd need to go shopping.

With less care towards his health, Aster plucked a piece of bread from the package he'd bought the day before and plopped it into the toaster for a minute and buttered it up real quick. Then he was out the door and on the run.

-o-

Aster had taken to driving around Burgess to discover what it had to offer. He could see the Thanksgiving decorations going up in celebration and only found himself puzzled. He knew about the holiday and understood why people celebrated it but he didn't particularly take to it. He wasn't American after all.

People seemed happy and in the winter holiday spirit, though it still felt a lot like fall and Aster wasn't even sure the autumn season had ended yet. Kids were dressed up in wool scarves and heavy coats though as a small dusting of early snow fell from the sky again.

Aster began to wonder if it always snowed in Burgess or if it was just his bad luck.

He also noticed that most of the drivers couldn't stay more than two feet from the back of his truck and he found himself having several nearly run into his bumper. It was risky driving in America, especially Pennsylvania now that he thought about his multiple trips to the country. But he'd have to get used to it, seeing as he lived there now.

While driving about, he discovered a few local shops and saw what he guessed to be Tooth's dentistry place or whatever it was she did with teeth. He'd never bothered to ask and just remembered she was some sort of orthodontic specialist or something. Dentistry was her passion and he'd get reamed if he didn't have spotless and perfect teeth when he came across her next.

He'd also spotted Sandy's local furniture store and thought he saw a familiar head of golden-blonde hair inside the windows. It was only a glance but he might have seen a blue hooded figure as well, sitting on one of the plastic covered mattresses.

Aster didn't investigate.

Most of the time, he found himself looking at places that would be beautiful to paint. The woods were one of the most common themes he was picking up on and he'd have fun utilizing some brown paint but the scenes with the townspeople were good too.

As he drove about he began to recognize children that Jack Frost had been playing with. Maybe the kids weren't so mean to the homeless boy. Aster felt a small twinge of hope that maybe the white haired kid would have at least some number of friends.

He remembered the chef at the diner saying something about North helping Jack out from time to time. Maybe Aster would have to ask him later at dinner.

With numerous amounts of pure luck, Aster did eventually spot the Frozen Lake. It was a prestigious looking restaurant that seemed to serve some pretty pricey foods but that was only judging by the outside. The people walking in however, they were dressed in a business casual sort of way but still on the upper end of that type of clothing.

He figured he had a few nice things he'd brought that he could wear. He hadn't really planned for fancy dinner with friends. He only planned for job interviews and sitting around his quiet house and painting.

Sighing, Aster decided he'd just pull something from what he had and drove back home. When he got there, he decided to wander around the outside of his house and check out some of the property. Most of it was wooded and there was a small barely used path leading into the woods that looked almost abandoned.

Grass and weeds were trying to over grow the little pathway but Aster didn't mind pushing through the green underbrush. He parked his truck in his driveway and completely passed his house, taking a detour around the back to the woods where the trail was.

The scent of the air was comforting. It was different but he could almost taste nature on his tongue with every intake. Aster missed his home in Australia for many reasons, but the nature and the trees were some of his biggest ones.

His parents had always assured him that being an artist was perfectly fine. They were a family of artists that spent their lives illustrating. Aster loved painting the most. His father had been just the same, teaching him how to blend the colors and create a near perfect depiction. Sometimes the paintings came out like photographs.

Aster remembered the weight of paintbrushes on his fingertips and the pressure of the wooden handles pressing into his skin. He could remember the smell of the acrylics and the texture of the canvas.

On many occasions, Aster had been asked why he painted. Most people assumed it was because of the family tradition but that wasn't the case.

Aster loved painting because he got to make his own depiction of the world and see it through his eyes without anyone distorting his view. He got to enjoy what aspects he enjoyed and no one could take that from him. Then, when it was finished and people looked upon his work, they'd see a glimpse of his world, of his mind.

Art was a pathway to the soul and Aster firmly believed in that.

-o-

With each step he took in the frosted grass, Aster began to notice that the trees were growing thinner as if parting around something. He could see rock formations ahead of him, covered with snow and there was some flat area, whether grass or something else.

Then he came over a hill and looked down. There was a lake. It was completely frozen over, reminding him of the restaurant he'd be attending later that night. But there was more to it. There was this aura about it that made it seem almost alive.

Confused, Aster approached the frozen water and passed by the large boulders. He knew he'd be painting this place in the future. Something about it was magical.

As he neared the edge of the water, he started to see little things that almost seemed out of place but ironically gave off the feel that they'd been there for a long time. There was a small pile of stuff placed in a small crevice between two of the boulders and what looked like evidence of a small campfire.

It looked like someone was spending most of their time there. There was a blanket and what looked like several books. As Aster came closer, he began to see some of the titles. Among some untitled notebooks, there seemed to be _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, _The Great Gatsby, the Da Vinci Code, and Watership Down._ All four novels looked like they were opened constantly, but well maintained.

The copy of _The Great Gatsby_ had the same labels you'd see on a high school English room copy, the one's they'd hand out to students so that they may read the novel in a public school. The _Da Vinci Code_ had a small card sticking out of the top, possibly a library card, and the markings of a library's copy.

Crouching over the pile of things, Aster began to see some other things. There were a few photos of people. One was a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, along with a mole beside her right eye. She looked vaguely familiar, in an 'I've met your relative' sort of manner. There were also pictures of some of the kids Aster had seen in town, none of which he'd met personally yet.

Most of the pictures were older and fading from the exposure to the elements. There was a dirtied shirt under everything, keeping it from touching the ground directly. It was white but there was nothing about it that said who owned it. There was a cheap watch you'd buy at a Walmart on clearance, and he thought that was a Pokemon emblazoned on the wristband part. Then lastly there was a lighter that you'd get from a gas station for cheap.

Aster also noted the small jewelry box that was also aged. He didn't dare open it, but he betted there was something inside. The box didn't have any company name printed on it in fancy letters but it probably was pretty expensive.

Feeling invasive, Aster backed away from the personal belongings of whoever visited the lake pretty often and shot the frozen water one last glance. He turned on his heels and started heading back towards his house, following the same path that he'd taken.

He almost thought that he'd seen a familiar blue hoodie sticking out from behind one of the boulders too but he brushed it off as coincidence or a trick of the light.

-o-

Jack had been returning from a trip to Sandy's furniture store to the lake when he'd spotted the same male he'd seen in the diner the day before. The guy looked strangely unfamiliar, but he seemed to be comfortable with the area which meant he had to be the person who'd been moving into town.

Careful not to be spotted instantly, he kept to the side of the lake that he would be harder to spot from and crept closer.

He'd been upset at first when he saw the guy approach his things, seeing as they were his and the guy would probably loot them, but instead he saw the man study them for a while.

Jack slowly inched around one of the boulders to watch, his white face and hair nearly blending in with the light grey color. The new man didn't notice.

The guy instead kept inspecting his things with a poker face that couldn't be beat. Jack had way too much trouble trying to understand what was going on in the guy's head so he decided studying the man's outward appearance would be better.

The man had short, cropped hair and a pair of uncontrolled side burns, both were this odd grey color that made the guy seem older but he really couldn't be. Maybe it was genetics, Jack didn't know and it wasn't like he could judge. He lacked pigment.

At the same time, the guy seemed to be Jack's exact opposite when it came to skin color. Jack was a sickly pale and this guy had a nice dark tan from being outside a lot. He had a long sleeve shirt on that was slightly tight fitting so it showed some of the muscle the guy seemed to have and he was wearing a pair of beat up Levi's. He wore a pair of equally beat up cowboy boots, something that had Jack thinking he was from Texas.

The guy had black eyebrows, probably having had black hair before and brilliant green eyes that reminded Jack of the spring time in full swing. His jaw line made him seem tough and angry, which would be intimidating if not for the fact that Jack had befriended plenty of scary looking people.

Annoyed, Jack watched as the foreigner pulled back from his things and walked off back towards a barely used path Jack knew led to a solitary house that had been for sale for years. It was older and it reminded Jack of old times, not that he'd been inside or anything. He'd just admired it from time to time and checked to see if the windows were locked.

It was pretty cozy, he had to admit that. If that guy lived there, then he was pretty lucky.

Jack frowned as the man walked off and found himself in a pickle. He didn't know the guy, he'd need to if the man was going to live in Burgess, and he had no way to approach him. Could he just walk up and say "hey, I watched you looking at my stuff, I'm the local hobo". No, Jack couldn't.

Well, he could but, no, that wouldn't work well.

With a frustrated look on his face, Jack walked over leaned down towards his pile of belongings. His fingertips brushed over his copy of _Watership Down_ as he reached for _The Da Vinci Code_ and he pulled the library book up from the ground and sat down to continue where he'd left off. He had to return it some time.

-o-

Aster never knew what time that North had wanted to meet at the Frozen Lake but he had gotten dressed pretty early in case the man showed up in his large red truck to pick him up.

The man had nicknamed the vehicle 'the sleigh' and tended to speed whenever he drove it. Aster never liked getting into it, even if he'd only been in it a few instances. He just remembered almost losing his lunch on several occasions when it did happen.

He'd dug around for about an hour to find a nice button down grey shirt and a black tie that he didn't have to iron. Then he went with a pair of black slacks and one of his pairs of black leather boots. His mother always said he looked good in grayscale colors, even if they were boring.

His father tended to argue and say he looked better in blue but those memories were always hard to think of.

Aster looked decent around the time of six thirty and he'd heard the loud honking and the sound of the ever present jingle bells that North had attached to the hood of his truck. Apparently the man thought he'd be valiant and pick Aster up.

Great.

Aster trudged towards the front door and pulled it open to see North stepping out of his truck with Tooth beside him. The girl looked like a fairy in her long blue and green dress that seemed a little too over the top but Aster never knew what appropriate dress wear was anyway.

She looked gorgeous wearing her fancy feather earrings and her golden bracelets. Aster wondered where she got the money to pay for her expensive living but he guessed North helped pay for a lot of it.

"Aster!" Tooth exclaimed the moment she had stepped out of the truck in her fancy dress sandals. They matched everything she was wearing. While she was an adult, her brunette hair had several blue, gold, and green streaks in it to entertain the kids. Besides, it brought out her vibrant personality.

He smiled as the woman rushed forward down the stony, gravel pathway and practically assaulted her younger friend. "It's been so long since we've seen you. Not since the funeral." Tooth said, causing Aster to cringe but he nodded anyway. She apologized quickly in a low voice, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"So! Bunny! Have idea for job yet?" North asked as he also came marching over. He'd never drop that nickname in a million years no matter how much Aster begged.

Aster shrugged slightly. "Not much of a plan yet, mate. Ah feel stuffed thinkin' about it." He said, giving Tooth a small reassuring smile. The woman nodded her head back and grinned. "Well, let's not bother with what job he'll take. How about meeting up with Sandy at the restaurant! Our reservation is at seven and we can't leave Sanderson hanging."

Tooth was probably one of the only people who called Sandy by his first name, something that they all commemorated her for. She tended to call everyone by their full first name at least half the time for formalities.

"Let's get on with it then, ya blokes." Aster smiled, feeling better in the company of his friends.

Loneliness wasn't something he was too accustomed to but instead he knew the feeling of constantly being bothered by someone around. He almost missed the feeling.

-o-

They had all piled into the truck, Tooth squeezed between Aster and North in the front seat. There was no back seat so that the toymaker would have more room for toys in the bed of his truck.

Once they arrived at the Frozen Lake, Aster spotted Sandy waiting for them in a golden pinstripe suit that he always seemed to wear to any business-y or fancy arrangement. It was familiar in a lot of ways. Aster remembered the suit and the man from his childhood, the previously mentioned funeral, and other business ventures he'd had with the man.

Sandy had shaken Aster's hand and given him a warm smile with a few hand gestures Aster knew equated for 'hello' and 'I've missed you'. Aster had taken sign language in high school just for the instances he'd be meeting up with Sandy.

He wasn't anywhere near fluent but Sandy's body language did most of the talking.

The hostess had led them to their table the moment they were all situated together and Aster had a moment to enjoy the setting. It was a restaurant with nice dim lighting and dark blue table clothes with white placemats. It gave off a cold feeling, but also warmth from the fireplaces flickering light everywhere.

Their waiter was dressed like any other fancy waiter in a top notch restaurant. Aster was surprised Burgess could offer such fine dining.

"So, Aster, how do you like Burgess so far?" Tooth asked straight off the bat while North made sure they were all served a nice vintage wine, one brewed in Sonoma County, California. The place was often dubbed 'wine country' by its inhabitants and North had obviously visited the area previously for he had highly recommended the wine. They selected a fine merlot from the _Jordan_ brand.

They waited as the waiter went to get their drinks. "Cozy really. Ran into some interesting blokes down at the diner." Aster admitted as he looked over the menu. Half of the things he didn't recognize as even being edible.

Part of him wondered about the serving sizes.

"Oh, you'll find some fun people there. Just wait until Mrs. Bennett comes back in from their family trip. She took the children to Disneyland." Tooth cooed happily from where she was sitting beside North. North chuckled and nodded. "Very nice woman." He added and Sandy nodded politely.

Aster smiled. "She was mentioned when ah was there. Been accused of being _too_ nice." Aster explained in a light tone and Tooth shrugged. "She's awful caring." She said but nothing came up about Jack Frost.

Aster didn't think the boy would come up in conversation and while he was wondering, this wasn't the place or time to be discussing the local homeless kid on the streets.

"So do you like your house? I didn't get a proper tour other than the front porch." Tooth questioned with a giggle. Aster nodded. "It's a bit of a project, but no drama. I've got plenty of free time." He stated, his mind traveling back to the peeling paint and ripping wallpapers. He liked the place all the same.

The waiter came back with their wine, setting out four glasses. They paused in their conversation while the man took their orders. North got some crab and scallops dinner with a fancy creamy sauce and Tooth got an elaborate pasta dish with chicken in it. Sandy ordered a fancy sandwich, with the help the menu to point at and North's interpreting.

Aster, with no idea what to order, just got a lamb chops meal that he figured would taste good. He had no idea. It was a fancy restaurant after all.

The waiter commended him for his choice and told him it was one of his favorite things on the menu and left. Aster guessed it was a good choice then, but you could never tell when a waiter or waitress was actually telling the truth or being paid to say something.

He shrugged it off.

"Bunny, you have need for job, yes?" North asked when the waiter pulled away from the table. Aster nodded, still cringing automatically at the nickname. "You come work for me and paint toys." North offered.

Aster blinked in surprise. He glanced around the table, first to Sandy beside him and then to Tooth beside North before lastly rounding on North again. "Really, ah mean that's not quite necessary. There's other jobs, mate." Aster said and North only laughed.

The toymaker leaned over the table the best he could and patted Aster on the shoulder. "Till you make good money with paintings?" North suggested, causing Aster to blush.

At the same time Tooth made a noise of adoration. "Oh, Aster I love your paintings! I might have to request something! You'll become the local wonder of an artist." Tooth rambled happily as she clasped her hands together in a moment of pure joy.

Aster looked towards Sandy for help but the man only shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile.

Well, if Sandy thought it might be a good idea then why not. Aster got to paint for a living. "Alright, alright, ah can take the job." Aster grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. North and Tooth were just beaming about the idea and he didn't know if he could handle the two constantly jabbering away about things. The two were semi-dating already and Aster couldn't guess how often Tooth stopped by Aster's workshop to talk.

He'd always be supportive though. At first, Tooth had always turned down North's advances because he was this big intimidating guy and he was practically the embodiment of Santa Claus in the flesh. He had the big white beard and everything. Though, Aster had heard the guy used to be a stud in high school. Aster wouldn't know, he'd never seen pictures and he wasn't born yet.

But either way, after the longest time of Tooth being against dating altogether, especially North because he was so big and huge and scary looking, she finally agreed and their personalities clicked instantly. They both loved children, both serviced children, and were quite jovial people.

Aster was happy for them, even if they weren't some old married couple.

He sighed, his mind suddenly thinking back to Jack Frost. He had to ask. He just had to. "So, uh, ah heard some interesting things around town." Aster commented out of the blue. North and Tooth had been talking about something and Sandy had been adding in gestures at random intervals to get in his opinion.

"What kind of interesting things?" Tooth asked as she looked up from the bracelet she'd just been pointing to.

Aster didn't want to prod with such and odd topic but he had wanted to know. "There's the homeless kid around town? He's been here for a while?" He asked, the reaction from his friends becoming instant.

North seemed to be gauging Aster's expression, maybe looking for what he thought of a homeless kid in Burgess while Tooth made a sad look. Of course Aster would find out at some point, the boy was everywhere and he practically screamed hobo.

"Jack Frost, you mean?" Tooth said in a heavy tone. Aster nodded his head back.

North placed a hand on Tooth's and seemed to take the conversation from there. "Jack Frost is peculiar case. Has been without home for long time, but does not hate. Most treat with respect but others do not and that is not right. Simple as that." North said, as though he were hiding something.

Aster raised an eyebrow, having not received any new information about the kid but he took it with a grain of salt anyway. That meant North was protective of Jack for some reason, probably because he took care of the kid.

"Well, ah hope he'll find some thingo to make him happy." Aster mumbled, half saying it to impress North and otherwise for himself. He meant it. Jack looked troubled and like he constantly put of a façade. He was ignored by a lot of people and that's something that would hurt anyone. He probably had to lose someone to get where he was too.

The conversation lulled for a while until Tooth brought up Aster's paintings again. Sandy kept giving Aster curious glances throughout the dinner as if asking whether or not he was alright. Sandy always seemed to see that in people. But Aster didn't acknowledge the looks other than shrugging them off.

Eventually their food came and Tooth almost seemed a little tipsy from their wine. She hadn't had much but everyone knew she was a light drinker, what with her giddy personality. North had the best tolerance, having been Russian and all and Aster didn't feel endangered when he hopped into his truck later that night to be taken home.

When Aster went to take his seat at Tooth's side, he saw Sandy wave to him kindly and the man go to walk off. Aster wondered if the man ever drove a car or anything. Someone had said he was a pilot a long time ago but he gave up that passion.

Aster would have loved to talk about it with him, even if talking was difficult.

North sped away from the restaurant and took them the long way through town back to Aster's home. He stopped at what looked to be Tooth's home by the brightly colored siding on the house. They watched as Tooth stumbled up the pathway and unlocked the door. Faintly, Aster could hear the chirping of her large collection of birds.

She had some strange hobbies but Aster couldn't judge.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent and North seemed to be thinking about something. Chances were, he didn't want to talk about it.

Within a few minutes, Aster was stepping out of North's truck and thanking him for the ride. North nodded with a small smile as he watched Aster begin to walk back to his home. Then at the last minute he called out the window. "Be careful not to dig in things you not belong in." He warned.

Aster turned around with a perplexed look but nodded as he stuck his keys into the lock on the front door. North was already driving away by the time he'd turned.

Something told him there was more to Jack Frost than even North knew.

* * *

_**Any and all spelling/grammar errors are highly encouraged to be reported in a review. I am not beta'd. Also, any questions about the Aussie slang or something Aster says can be asked in a review and I will respond. If you don't have an account here than feel free to ask me on tumblr as r2mich2. **_

_**All feedback is very much appreciated and highly encouraged. :D I hope you liked the chapter.**_


	3. Turn of Events

_**Nyehehe, I updated. I'm actually pretty proud of this update? Idk? We finally have a direct interaction between Jack and Aster which turns out pretty fun in the end. ;D anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm pulling back a little bit more on Aster's accent because I really can't write Australian accents that well and as long as its implied and there's the Aussie slang then we'll be pretty good.**_

_**Pairings: Jackrabbit, North/Tooth (christmas cookie?), and probs some other stuff.**_

_**Warnings pour le chapitre: Bodily Harm, Violence, Bullying, Homelessness, Accusations of Pedophilia, really early winter. XD**_

* * *

Aster woke to his third day living in Burgess with a strange feeling in the atmosphere. He felt like there was something he was missing, like his house was empty. He had barely unpacked and he knew he should finally set up his bed so that he'd no longer be bunking on the couch.

With the determination to rid himself of that empty feeling, Aster began unpacking as fast as he could. He hadn't been able to send most of his furniture up from Australia and his home hadn't nearly been as large and spacious when he lived there so he knew he needed to go shopping. He could fill the family room with the couch and a few coffee tables but otherwise there wasn't much he could do.

Aster knew he'd be making a stop at Sandy's furniture shop later in the day to have a look around. He just wanted some more furniture in the areas he'd be spending time in. Otherwise, he'd leave some rooms to themselves. He wouldn't need a dining room or a guest room, or a family room. He just needed enough to make his home welcoming to himself.

That morning he'd made himself scrambled eggs and bacon to satisfy his hunger and he worked unpacking for several hours. By twelve he had his bed set up in his room and the dresser moved upstairs with no help. He may have pulled something in his arm but he ignored the pain as he turned the dining room into a painting room.

It had the best windows and the best view to paint out of should the weather not permit him able to work outside. It would serve him nicely when the weather turned for the worse.

When his stomach grumbled hungrily at twelve-thirty, Aster stopped his organizing and grabbed his keys. He drove into town with two places in mind. There was a small deli he'd spotted on the same street as Sandy's furniture store and he planned to look at book shelves there.

He stopped in the deli and grabbed a chili cheese steak for the sake of trying something new and found he enjoyed it, though it wasn't quite as healthy as the foods he was used to eating. Normally Aster leaned towards fruits and vegetables with the occasional meats but he could be perceived as a vegetarian if someone didn't know him well enough.

The server he had tried to get to know him, something he seemed to see as a common trait of the area. Aster liked him better than he did the waitress at the diner but the male still didn't please him too much. Aster wasn't social by any means and he didn't plan to change that any time soon.

After announcing himself as a recluse, Aster walked down the street to Sandy's store. The place was modest, comfortable, and homey. It was like any discount furniture store but most of it could be said as better quality. Everything was cheaper seeing as Sandy wasn't in desperate need of money and he liked people anyhow. He was still the owner of one of the largest mattress distributers in the states so he really didn't need the money.

Aster pushed open the door to Sandman's Furnishings with slight care. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and stared around the place. It was large and filled with pretty nice things. All Aster needed was a decent bookshelf and he'd be fine. Maybe even a new desk as well for the dining room turned painting room.

No one was present when Aster surveyed the place from the doorway. There seemed to be a back room going by the door behind Sandy's checkout counter/desk. It must have been where Sandy was, or he'd forgotten to flip the open sign to 'out for lunch' when he left to get food. Aster wouldn't put it past the short mute.

Slowly he ventured forward, taking his time to look around and enjoy the feeling of the store. Sandy made it almost seem like an older individual's home between the fancy couches to the aged bed frames. A lot of it was modern but there were still older style furnishings scattered about. The age somehow gave the place a large amount of appeal.

The smell of dust was heavy in the store but also the smell of wood cleaners and other freshening materials mingled with it. Aster could smell the woodsy smell of some of the hard polished wood in some of the desks and tables.

After moments of looking between nightstands and coffee tables, Aster spotted the bookshelves towards the back where most of the beds were. He made his way in that direction, glancing over light fixtures to floor rugs. Sandy seemed to have everything.

The bookshelves were placed behind the couches and beside the bed frames and mattresses. Some of them had books on display, most of them real rather than the fake ones many people would use to create a faux sense of comfort.

Aster had always liked reading but painting interested him more. He held a high respect for books.

Surprisingly, as Aster dodged a couch, he noticed the books had fingerprints on them through the small film of dust. Many looked like they were constantly being used, or at least picked up. Aster wondered who would be picking through Sandy's novels. Maybe Sandy sold them, or he rented them out to people, he didn't know.

Aster turned his interest to the bookshelves. Most of them didn't have much of any books on them but some did have odd nick-knacks with small paper price tags hanging from them in some manner. He felt reminded of an antiques store.

He'd been focusing on a particular bookshelf hat he liked when he heard a noise come from behind him, more towards his left. It sounded like a mumble, but it was more muffled than anything. Startled, Aster turned around to face one of the nearest couches.

To his surprise, a very familiar face was halfway covered by a book. White hair peaked out from over the pages of the novel. One hand hung off the side of the couch, almost reaching towards the stick lying on the ground below him. The other hand held the book in place lazily.

Aster recognized the royal blue sweatshirt and brown pants immediately. They were the same he'd seen the kid wearing when he entered the diner and when he'd played with the kids. The guy was still shoe-less and he had a blanket haphazardly thrown over him but most of it had fallen to the floor with the stick. It looked like Sandy had put it there, seeing as there was no other reason why the kid would be allowed in the store.

Shocked and curious, Aster straightened and shoved his hands in his pockets. He could see from where he was standing that the book was _Treasure Island_. It was one of those classics that anyone could get into if they had an appreciation for books.

Aster was appalled if anything. He didn't think that a homeless kid would be reading a classic novel, or even reading at all. He wondered who taught the kid how to read and when.

There were many questions surrounding the homeless boy that was Jack Frost that Aster wanted to know the answers to but he couldn't go about asking them randomly. He'd make way too many enemies. The town seemed to think of him as the bane of Burgess but some of the townspeople respected him for who he was. Sandy seemed to be one of those few.

Aster shook his head, knowing there wasn't much he could do about the mystery surrounding Jack Frost. The boy was just another part of Burgess that Aster had to learn to accept. There was nothing more to it. He wouldn't get to know Jack, he had no reason to. There would be no benefits, no social favors. The boy was homeless. He was probably barely out of his teens and didn't have any major accomplishments.

Aster never liked thinking of people like that but he needed to think in a business-like manner. He came to Burgess because there were people he knew from his family's business that worked here. He wouldn't have to befriend new people and he could easily ask favors when he needed. Otherwise, he didn't plan to make friends.

Behind him was just another tempting social venture that Aster didn't have time for. There was no reason.

He turned away from the boy and faced the bookshelves again. He barely made it a minute into his private thoughts again when Aster heard another noise from behind him. There was the shifting of fabric, a sudden thud, and a small string of curse words.

Jack must have shifted and caused the book to fall off his face. Aster cringed at the noises from behind him. He knew there was no way to escape social convention now.

"Hey," Jack's voice called from behind him. It was deeper than Aster had expected. He'd heard the guy talk before but he'd never really registered it. The boy looked younger than his voice played him out to be. Not only that, but he was also so expressive.

Aster turned slowly, giving the sleepy looking Jack an acknowledging look. Something in Jack's eyes said recognition. Had Jack remembered him from the diner?

"You're the new guy right?" Jack asked. He had swung his legs down off of the couch and sat so that his elbows were resting on his knees and he was leaning forward. He'd picked up the book so it was sitting beside him on the couch.

Aster nodded his head. What was he supposed to do? Jack was a homeless guy who'd seen probably everyone who lived in the area and memorized their faces and names. Jack had been around long enough to do that sort of thing.

Jack smiled at him joyfully. "I'm Jack." He greeted. He stood up and walked forward. One hand was stuffed in his hoodie pocket and the other reached out towards Aster welcomingly. Aster nodded again and took the hand. The boy's hands were colder than ice.

"Aster." He said back. He towered over the kid by at least five inches, bordering on half a foot. Aster could also see the boy's thinness through his clothes. He seemed to have an alright amount of muscle, probably from running around with the children constantly and walking everywhere. But something about the paleness and the temperature of his skin was worrisome.

Jack grinned at him and let go of his hand. "Have you seen uh, the store clerk? He's supposed to be around here." Jack said like he was depending on Sandy's presence. Maybe he was worried too, but more for his own safety. Aster thought he could see the outline of a bruise against Jack's jaw in the poor lighting.

"Sandy. He wasn't here when I walked in." Aster answered. He knew Jack assumed that he didn't know Sandy and he probably would have kept thinking that if Aster had called him Sanderson instead of Sandy. Sandy was a nickname reserved for friends and family.

Jack gave him a slightly surprised look before nodding his head once. "Cool." He started at first as he glanced around the shop. He seemed more relaxed now that he heard Aster call Sandy by his nickname. "You moved in a few days ago right? You meet North yet?" Jack asked, his facial expression skeptical as he looked at Aster again.

Aster shrugged. "Can't say I haven't. Been a friend of the family for years." He said nonchalantly. He was more focused on Jack's reactions. While he promised himself he wouldn't get involved with Jack on a friendly level, something about that bruise scared him. Who would have started a fight with a poor homeless kid?

Jack blinked in shock. "Oh, _you're_ the guy he was talking about." Jack stated, pointing at Aster for a moment. He then turned and looked at the doorway to the entrance and back door again. He returned to giving Aster a smile. "I thought you were American. What accent is that?" He said somewhat enthusiastically.

Aster glanced towards the doors as well. What was Jack looking for? "Australian." He replied.

"Wow. That's a long way to move." Jack muttered before he stuffing his other hand in his pocket again. He stepped back a step, his eyes shooting towards the glass front windows. This time he seemed to see something.

Aster looked to the windows as well and saw that there was a group of what looked like college students that were around Jack's age. They didn't enter the shop but they had spotted Jack and that seemed to be enough for them to hang around. If Aster had to guess, those kids had been the ones to punch Jack.

Jack ducked. "Damn it…" He grumbled, diving out of the view of the windows as he went back towards the couch he had been sleeping on minutes before.

Aster raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are those kids bothering you?" Aster asked. Sure, the boys outside weren't that much younger than Aster but he wasn't willing to call them men. It was still several years and by the way Jack was trying to hide, those guys acted more like middle school bullies than anything.

Jack turned around and looked at him. He'd ended up crouching beside the couch, one hand on his weird looking stick and the other on the book. "Does it matter?" Jack asked back, a sarcastic sort of tone in his voice but also pure interest.

Aster shrugged before he went back to looking at the bookshelves. Behind him, Jack waited for a while and eventually crept out of the store. He took both his stick and book with him. Aster wondered how long it would take Sandy to return.

He waited for around fifteen minutes and found a mahogany desk he liked and an equally satisfying bookshelf. Sandy didn't return within twenty minutes so Aster decided he might as well return tomorrow at an earlier time.

On his way out, he looked at the service hours and promptly switched the sign from 'open' to 'be back later'. He might as well do Sandy a favor.

Aster then made his way down the street towards the parking lot he'd left his truck parked in. It was two blocks away so he had a while to walk but he didn't mind. The air was chilly and the town seemed stilled for the holidays. Aster wondered what day Thanksgiving was.

As he walked down the sidewalk he began to hear what seemed like angry and upset voices. Aster would have pegged it off as some upset friends or something but he heard something else that disturbed him.

"Stay away from my little sister Frost. We all know you're a creep that likes kids." One male voice said, and by the tone, Aster could tell it was one of the boys who had been waiting around outside Sandy's shop for Jack to come out.

Aster picked up his pace at the same time he heard a thud and something hitting the ground. "We've known each other for years, why do you think I'd do that?" Jack's familiar but pained voice echoed from a little ways away. Aster moved to a jog.

He then stopped at the entrance to an alleyway leading towards the back of a pawn shop. The crowd of four boys from before was surrounding Jack. One of them was holding his stick and book while two of them hauled Jack off his backside by his underarms so that he was in front of the last male.

"Because, Frost, you're a homeless kid that nobody trusts around here!" The same male said. He was the one they were holding Jack up to. At the same time he pulled his elbow back and made a fist with his hand.

-o-

Jack had thought he'd expertly avoided the familiar group of boys when he had been dragged into the alley and beaten nearly senseless. They'd taken the few things he had with him and nearly beaten in his ribs as they all took turns shouting insults and accusing things that Jack had never done.

He'd thought he'd not be able to get away until they left him alone. They had a firm grab on him and they were lifting him up so Scott could punch him again. Jack stared at him, obviously afraid of what would happen. Would he get knocked out? Would he cause permanent damage? Would he break something?

Jack winced and shut his eyes, turning his head slightly so he wouldn't get hit straight on just as the male went to punch him. But the blow never came.

After a few seconds of waiting he opened his eyes and watched as Scott struggled to fight the older man behind him. A tan hand was wrapped around Scott's arm, holding him back from punching Jack. At first he didn't recognize the guy but he then remembered, this was the same guy from the store. He was the same guy from the lake. What was his name? Aster?

The two boys holding Jack dropped him and shouted something angrily that Jack didn't pay close enough attention to hear. Scott was struggling against the taller Australian and not winning by any measure. "Hey, keep to your own business." He shouted angrily but he wasn't let go. Instead Aster twisted his arm behind him to the point where if he pulled anymore that his shoulder might dislocate.

Scott let out a cry of pain and both the boys that had dove forward to help backed off. The male holding Jack's stuff quickly chucked them at Jack and backed away with his hands in the air.

"Ya better bail out before I make it my business." Aster warned. His tone was darker than it normally was and he gave all four of the guys a look that meant he wasn't playing around. The three that weren't being held by Aster quickly nodded their heads and ran. Then Aster let go of Scott and he too bolted.

Jack stared up at Aster as the Australian watched the other boys run before he quickly scrambled to gather his things. He hurt everywhere and he knew his pale skin would make the bruising worse outwardly. He probably already had growing welts on his skin.

Aster turned back to Jack and walked forward. The kid had several large bruises forming and a few abrasions on his face and hands. It looked like someone had pushed his face into the uneven concrete because there was a large reddened section cut on his cheek bone.

He knelt down, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder to urge him to keep put. "Stay still." He muttered as he reached his other hand up to look at some of Jack's injuries.

Jack was completely frozen where he was sitting. Not only had he been saved by this guy but the male was taking care of him. "I can take care of myself." He insisted, staring into the green eyes that were locked on his beaten features.

Aster was currently pushing his fingers slightly into Jack's hairline to search for any more cuts and bruises. Jack was ignored. "Did ya get hit on the head?" Aster asked, his fingers continuing to press into some areas of Jack's skull.

Jack shook his head and lifted a hand to bat him away. "I'm fine." Jack argued.

Aster leaned back and gave Jack a frustrated look before he stood up. "Don't blame me when ya have a concussion and yer vomiting whenever you stand." Aster said as a warning before he turned to leave. At just about the same time, he heard Jack sneeze.

He paused in his steps and almost turned back. There was shuffling behind him as Jack struggled to stand and Aster frowned but continued to walk away. The boy didn't want his help so he wasn't getting it. That was that.

By the time Aster had walked past three more buildings and almost made it to his truck, it started to snow. Snowflakes dropped from the sky the size of quarters and began to start coating the ground. Aster paused again.

"Damn me…" He grumbled and glanced back towards the alleyway. Jack still hadn't emerged. He looked back up towards the sky with a frown and shook his head. He had to be crazy.

Then, as abruptly as he'd stopped, Aster turned around and walked back towards the alleyway. The snow was falling fast and already it was gathering on the ground. The concrete didn't need to chill before it would stick, it was already cold enough.

He picked up his pace within the last few steps and turned to face the alleyway again. Now leaning against the wall of the closed pawn shop, Jack was curled up holding both his stick and his book to his chest. His eyes were shut.

Aster exhaled and walked into the alleyway again. He ignored the snow that was gathering on his jacket's shoulders in Jack's hair as he leaned down to pick up the unconscious form. Jack must have hurt himself much more than Aster had first gathered.

There was no reason he should be out in the middle of a snow storm. He didn't have shoes, he didn't have a jacket. All he had was a thin sweatshirt already becoming coated with snow.

Aster quickly shifted down onto his knees, the coldness of the ground duck into his skin through the fabric of his Levi's and reminded him just how much Jack really needed help. He then inched his hands under Jack's knees and shoulders before he shifted the stick and book so they were still resting on Jack's chest.

Then Aster stood. Jack was surprisingly light for his age, though Aster guessed it to be because of malnourishment. The boy was practically skin and bones and he hid it all behind the baggy blue sweatshirt he wore. Maybe he didn't want to scare people.

Without a glance to the unconscious teen, Aster moved back towards the mouth of the alleyway and without a regard to the few people out on the streets giving him looks for carrying around the town's homeless boy, he carried Jack back towards his truck.

Aster showed no shame when he passed a couple, the woman being very far along in her pregnancy. They both definitely knew Jack to be homeless and did not respect him for that fact. Aster shot them a look of judgment when they dared to look disgusted by his actions.

Aster may not have liked people but he sure as hell didn't think leaving a kid out to die in what could end up being a blizzard was a good deed.

He walked quickly towards his truck and somehow managed to balance Jack in one arm as he unlocked the door and opened it with one hand. He then carefully set Jack down in the passenger's seat. Aster set his book beside him and his stick angled so that the ends were at Jack's feet and head. He then pulled the seat belt over Jack and made sure he was secured safely.

He might as well do his good deed correctly.

Aster shut the passenger's side door carefully, aiming not to wake up the kid. Chances were he was in too much pain to wake up anyway. Aster then walked around the hood of the car and hopped into the driver's side, stuck his key in the ignition, shut his door, and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive back home was harder than Aster thought. He didn't get lost, he didn't face issues with the new falling snow. No, it was the fact that he'd taken the time to shove a homeless kid into his passenger's seat. Aster had promised himself not to make any extra social ventures but now, he knew he was breaking that.

There was no real reason but good morals that had pushed him to pick up Jack Frost and take him home. Aster damned his sense of being a good person.

His inner battle had come to a close when he pulled into his house's driveway. He made sure to go open the front door to his house before he returned to pick up Jack and take him inside. In the end he managed to do it all in one trip, and then carried Jack over to his empty couch.

The room was still cluttered with boxes and the parts for tables and such but Aster didn't care. Anything would make do.

He then dug around for a blanket in one of the many cardboard boxes and threw it over Jack's freezing body. Aster wondered if the kid's skin always felt that cold or if he was getting sick. Aster hoped not but he guessed it was a good thing for him to have taken him out of the elements while he could.

Aster then turned to his kitchen and threw together the components for a simple stew and retired to what would be the dining room so that he may entertain himself while he waited.

The next few days would be the longest in his life.

* * *

_**Alright, guys, any and all errors please report to me. I don't have a beta for this story so I'd love it if you could point out anything you find. I don't proof stuff very well. Otherwise, feedback is SO welcome! I love reviews! They give me the passion to write. XD**_


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**HEYYYY guys I am really sorry for this late update omg. I really tried to write it but I had to do that exam for my math class and then I had to start school for my other classes and they're all online so I'm essentially teaching myself and ughhh personal things. Plus I'm working and that's just wonderful. In other news, Aster and Jack finally interact :D Thats good right? yes it is. Also I have a large appreciation for age gaps. like. idk what it is but I love them and they're cute so here you go :D**

**Pairings: Jackrabbit, North/Tooth (what is this ships someone help I heard its christmas cookie), possible later onesided!Blackice, and other stuff.**

**Warnings: Sickness, Homelessness, inaccurate Aussie accents, Injury, Age Gaps**

* * *

Jack woke up feeling like his head had been hit by a brick and his body was aching. He kept his eyes shut for the sake of allowing himself to correctly wake up. Something felt different about where he was and he tried remembering where he fell asleep. The room he was in was cold, and whatever he was laying on was soft.

But Jack knew that he hadn't made it anywhere after he'd gotten beaten up in that alleyway. Had North or Sandy found him? It was likely Sandy did but the place he was in didn't smell the same and North's home and workshops smelled more of candy and Christmas.

Slowly he opened his eyelids, hoping that maybe he was at Sandy's.

The sight of a bunch of cardboard boxes, some opened but most left shut surrounding the couch he was sitting on told him otherwise. His gaze shifted to the small television sitting in front of the wall on one of the cardboard boxes. It was confusing.

But after looking around, he realized he was in the same home that he would occasionally sneak into during the winters if the windows or doors weren't locked. It had always been for sale and no one had bought it in the years Jack had been in Burgess.

Apparently someone had. Jack's mind shifted from the home to the male he remembered saving him in the middle of the fight. Aster.

Aster had been there to stop the fight and offered to take care of him but he left him when Jack struggled. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slowly sitting up even with the pain in his chest and ribs. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around the room.

There was a smell of stew in the air that tempted him. His stomach grumbled in anticipation but he held himself back. Carefully he stood up, his bare feet making contact with the hard wood floors. It was warmer in the house than it had been when he snuck in during previous years.

It felt like somewhere he'd want to live, even with the disarray of boxes and other moving materials. Jack's mind flittered to the day where he was returning to the lake and he saw Aster walk back home in this direction. This had to be his home.

Slowly and cautiously he made his way around the couch, avoiding all of the creaky floor boards that he knew were there and entered the main entrance area. A staircase led upstairs and a hallway led to a few rooms behind and past it. Jack could see the kitchen, probably one of the most unpacked areas in the house.

He didn't move for a moment but instead looked out through the small window in the front door. It was snowing and a few inches had already gathered on the ground outside. Jack was glad he hadn't been left out there in that alleyway.

He shivered, letting out a deep exhale as he made his way past the kitchen doorway. It was the first thing on your right when you entered the home. He fought the urge to go inside and dish up his own bowl of stew. Sandy had given him food yesterday, or whenever it was that he'd gotten beaten up. Chances were it was just a few hours ago. The ache in his limbs made it feel that way.

Jack ignored the oncoming symptoms of a cold. He could feel his throat becoming a discomfort and his joints ached more. He didn't dare feel his forehead for the temperature. He didn't want to know.

As quietly as before, Jack ventured down the hallway. It was empty aside from a few small boxes and a lamp. No photos hung on the walls yet and something told Jack that there wouldn't be for a long time, if ever.

He eventually came to the dining room area, though it wasn't being used as a dining room. Jack watched, staring at the scene before him. Standing in front of him was the same male as before, Aster, painting away on an easel like that was all he was ever meant to do.

Somehow the gruff looking Australian looked completely natural in that setting. Jack would have never figured from the few times he'd seen the male that he was a painter, or that he was a good one for that matter.

Silently, Jack moved forward. Aster didn't notice, and if he didn't he didn't say anything. Jack guessed that he was too engrossed in the painting to really be aware of his surroundings. That seemed like the type of thing Aster would do.

As the painting came into view, Jack noticed it was of the white framed windows on the far wall facing the woods. He could see the utter detail Aster had worked into the piece and what gentle care Aster took when he painted it. It wasn't complete, not yet. But something was endearing about the setting, like it meant something much more.

Why Aster had chosen to paint the scene was a mystery.

Jack didn't know how long he had stood there watching, probably for a few good minutes but when he felt the sudden coughing fit coming over him, he knew the quiet serenity that he'd stumbled upon wouldn't last.

At the first sound of Jack coughing, Aster turned around to face him, both startled and confused. He didn't say anything at first, possibly waiting for Jack to stop his coughing fit.

It took a few minutes but eventually Jack was able to get a hold of his diaphragm again. "Sorry." Was the first thing he said, giving Aster an apologetic look that seemed genuine in every which way. Aster shook his head in response. "Don't be."

Jack stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. "You paint?" He commented, nodding his head towards the painting before them. Aster nodded back, picking up a rag and wiping some of the paint from his hands. He took and placed a piece cut from a plastic bag and put it over the paint he'd been using. Then afterwards he picked up the cup of water and brushes and moved towards the kitchen.

Jack followed after him, choking back a few more coughs as they made it to the kitchen. After setting the cup of water and brushes down beside the sink, Aster moved towards the pot of stew simmering on the stove and grabbed two kitchen rags.

Aster continued silently, turning off the stove and picking up the pot so he could move it to another stove top heater. He then pulled off the lid, allowing the steam to billow from the top. Jack watched, equally as silent as he sat down at one of the kitchen table chairs.

In a few minutes, Aster had poured two bowls of stew and he had placed the lid back on the pot so he could move to the table. He set one bowl down in front of Jack, and another at his place before retrieving two spoons, one of which he handed to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack finally said to break the silence, taking the spoon with care. Aster shrugged. "It ain't right to leave someone out in a blizzard." He stated, pointing towards the window above the sink. Another inch had gathered on the ground.

Jack nodded. "How long have I been out?" He asked, frowning. Aster glanced towards his watch and frowned. "'Bout five and a half hours."

Aster then looked towards Jack questioningly. "What did you do to get those blokes spewin' like that?" Aster asked, obviously interested. At least he hadn't asked what got Jack on the streets.

"I hang out with the kids a lot. Some of the guys don't like that." Jack responded, taking a few bites of the stew. He was surprised by the quality. It was something he hadn't had in a long time. Sure he'd had some of North's Russian foods but nothing quite compared to this. "This is _really_ good by the way." He quickly added.

Aster hummed in an appreciative tone, picking around his bowl slightly. He didn't seem hungry. He noticed how much Jack had seemed to start coughing and knew that the boy was probably coming down with something on top of his injuries.

"Where have you been staying?" Aster asked, a frown still plastered on his face. Jack looked up from his bowl for a second and blinked at him in confusion. "Nowhere." Jack replied, raising an eyebrow in interest. Aster seemed to be thinking about something.

He watched as the Australian glanced out the window again and sighed. "You can stay here." He said after a minute of silence.

Jack frowned. "I can take care of myself." He stated just like he had in the alleyway before when Aster had been looking to help him.

Aster seemed offended by the statement. "Apparently not. Yer a dipstick if you think you could have made it out there on your own. I saved your life." He reprimanded. Jack stared at him, both upset but also realizing that he was right. It wasn't like he'd admit that though.

"I've been through worse." Jack said, knowing that there were a few times where he'd come very close to death out in the middle of winter. The first year he spent on the streets had been one of those examples.

Aster stood up, taking his bowl with him and made a distasteful look. "Stuff it, kid." He responded, walking over and getting rid of his bowl of soup. He washed the bowl and put it away.

Jack just sat there scowling. He wanted to say something but there was nothing he could think of to say.

-o-

Eventually Jack began exploring the house to see what Aster had done with it. He wasn't all too surprised to see the lack of change. The bedroom upstairs had a queen sized bed and a dresser. That was basically it. Everything was empty and that didn't surprise him either.

Aster had left most of the upstairs empty, including guest rooms. The only real rooms in use were the upstairs bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and the dining room for painting purposes.

Jack was slightly disappointed.

After a long time of wandering around, coughing, and poking in a few boxes lying around, Jack wandered back towards the dining room with a class of water, another bowl of stew, and sat down to watch Aster paint.

"You're not one of those nervous artists, right?" Jack asked as he sat down in the corner, out of the way, and ate another bowl of soup. Aster shot him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes before painting again.

Jack took that as a no and after a few more minutes decided to be invasive. "Why'd you move here anyway?" He questioned through a mouthful of stew. Aster shot him another look before continuing to paint.

"It's personal." Aster replied gruffly.

Jack pouted, taking another bite of his food. "Oh come on. For what reason does an Australian need to move to Burgess, Pennsylvania for?" He prodded, obviously very interested. Aster still didn't feel like talking about it.

"How about I ask why you're a homeless teenager?" Aster suggested, turning around and pointing his paint brush at Jack menacingly.

Jack instantly pointed back with his spoon. "Hey I'm nineteen!" He protested angrily. Aster only smirked. "That's still in yer teens, mate." Aster replied back smugly.

Both stayed silent for a moment, Jack fuming at Aster and Aster just enjoying the fact that the kid had so much spunk. Aster wouldn't admit it but he liked Jack. He liked Jack in some weird twisted 'I just made friends with a homeless teenager named Jack Frost' sort of way.

"Why's yer name Jack Frost anyway?" Aster asked, turning and giving Jack a speculative look. He knew about the mythological bringer of snow and if Aster had to guess, the guy would look a lot like Jack anyway. The white hair and the pale skin fit the picture, not to mention those bright blue eyes. Aster had to wonder what Jack's family looked like, if he had any left.

Jack shrugged. "It's my real name." He replied back nonchalantly, taking a sip of his water. He then looked towards Aster interestedly. "What's your name?"

Aster gave him a look. "You already know my name." He countered and Jack shook his head.

"No I mean your full name." Jack corrected, some sort of excited smile on his face. He was anticipating it, Aster knew that. But letting this kid get too close to him seemed like a bad idea.

Aster waited a long time before sighing. "E. Aster Bunnymund." He finally said, waiting for the response.

Jack was silent behind him, probably in contemplation. Aster was about to ask if he was alright when he heard a large snort of laughter. "EASTER!" Jack exclaimed loudly, falling onto his side and laughing. "Is that even your real name or is that how you avoid having the first name Easter? And Bunnymund! Should I start calling you Bunny?" Jack snickered, completely unable to keep his composure.

Aster frowned, setting down his brush and crossing his arms. "Hey, shut it frostbite or I'll do it for you." Aster warned. Jack didn't listen.

Jack continued to laugh, rolling on his side with tears brimming his eyes. "I can't even believe that…wow. No wonder you had to move." He teased, obviously having way too much fun.

"Ya better stop soon, mate." Aster inched closer, even more ticked off than before.

Jack stopped laughing for a moment and looked at him. "Oh come on, Bunny, you've got to have some fun. Live a little. You're sitting around all the time scowling and being Mr. Grumypants while everyone else is out there living life in the fast lane." Jack said, giving Aster a look that told him his words were genuine.

Aster watched Jack for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Get off the floor, ya bludger." He eventually replied back, reaching down and holding out a hand. Jack took it and Aster helped pull him to his feet. All Aster could think about was how scarily weightless Jack was.

"Come on, frostbite." Aster beckoned, leading him towards the living room where majority of the boxes were. Jack followed him, grabbing his bowl of soup and water to take with him. It was getting later, but the light was reflecting off the snow outside. As the sun began to set, everything in the house seemed to dim slightly.

Aster knelt down in front of one of the boxes that hadn't been opened yet. The handwriting on the side said clothes and blankets. Jack wondered what he was doing.

Aster began digging through the box full of clothes until he withdrew a pair of blue shorts and a grey t-shirt that looked like it would still be a little large on Jack. Jack was rather small after all and Aster was six feet of solid muscle, thankfully not the crazy buff kind but the toned down natural looking kind.

Without a care in the world, Aster chucked the clothes at Jack behind him, continuing to dig around for what he could find. Eventually he withdrew a few extra pillows and blankets.

Meanwhile, Jack just stood there staring at him blankly. Luckily he'd set the food down by the time the clothing was thrown at him but he was still rather shocked by what Aster was doing. Aster didn't seem like the friendliest kind of person and yet he was handing clothes over to Jack like he was some longtime friend spending the night.

When Aster stood up with the blankets and pillows, he turned to give Jack an expectant look. Jack just stood there staring at him confused.

"Well go put them on, ya dill. I think it's about time that sweatshirt of yours got washed." Aster said, waving a pillow at him to get him moving. Jack lingered for a moment before nodding, running off to the upstairs bathroom.

At the same time, Aster moved to set up the blankets on the couch and make something else for dinner. He knew even after several bowls of stew that Jack could probably do with more food, as long as he didn't stuff it all down his throat and eat too much too quickly.

Deciding on making a simple pasta dish, something that wouldn't upset Jack's stomach if he had trouble digesting it, who knew how long it had been since Jack had last eaten a substantial amount of food. Somehow he thought it might be when he was last with North.

By the time Jack had returned, Aster was already boiling water and chewing on a carrot like it was some sort of cigar. Jack almost laughed out loud when he saw it, if not for the pain in his throat. He was definitely getting sick.

Aster turned around, having gotten the feeling that Jack had returned and saw that he was holding his clothes in his arms almost possessively. Aster didn't blame him. They were some of the only things that Jack owned.

Otherwise he was still barefoot, not like Aster expected that to change, and Aster could see just how skinny Jack really was. The teen was practically a twig but Aster also noticed that Jack was a pretty refined person anyway. He had smaller bones and was a light weight even if he ate regularly. Something about that reminded Aster of snow.

Jack looked slightly uncomfortable being out of the clothing he normally wore but hopefully that wouldn't last. The t-shirt was large on him, maybe by two or three sizes. Aster could tell that Jack's ribs would be seen easily if the shirt came off but he wasn't as deathly skinny as Aster might have guessed.

The thing that really disturbed him though was how Jack's arms were littered with bruises from the fight he'd gotten into. There were a few scars that Aster had to guess what were from, and now in the light of the kitchen, Aster could see the damage done to Jack's face more carefully.

There was still evidence of blood in Jack's hairline causing Aster to promise himself he'd force the kid to take a shower the next day. All Aster could really think about was getting Jack taken care of. He didn't care how long it took.

Something was nagging him in the back of his mind, and he knew it was about why Jack had ended up on the streets. But he couldn't ask something so personal like that, they didn't know each other and it wouldn't be in his right place.

"Set 'em down over there and I'll put yer clothes in the wash." Aster said, gesturing towards one of the extra kitchen table chairs. Jack nodded, awkwardly shuffling forward to put them down. He seemed a lot more nervous now, probably because his clothes had become a sort of safe guard for him.

Jack sat down at another chair, watching Aster carefully. "You like carrots?" He eventually commented after a long while of silence. Aster looked towards him from the put of now cooking noodles and nodded. "Favorite food." Aster replied back.

Jack nodded in a resigned manner, watching Aster as he went about cooking. Something in his eyes said he was eager and no one could really blame him. Good food was a blessing to Jack.

"So what's with the bleached hair?" Aster eventually said as he mixed up a marinara sauce. Jack chuckled in response. "It's natural." He responded back, sounding serious.

Aster shot him a confused look and Jack shrugged. "I've got a condition alike to albinism, but instead of losing just melanin I've lost all pigment. It's leucism." He explained, crossing one leg under the other from where he sat.

"Are you really old or has your hair always been grey?" Jack questioned, pointing towards Aster's greyish hair. It almost had a blue tint if you looked at it in the right lighting.

Aster smirked and waved a wooden spoon at Jack somewhat menacingly. "Make a joke one more time and I'll bounce ya, frostbite. I'm twenty-six." He corrected Jack, going back to stirring the noodles so they wouldn't burn on the edge of the pot.

Jack laughed at the response before nodding. He'd relaxed a lot more with the conversation. "How long do you think it will snow for?" Jack asked, looking out the window from his seat. The snow was building up tremendously.

Aster shrugged. "No clue." He replied with the stray thought that maybe he didn't want it to end soon.

-o-

After eating dinner, for Jack it was several bowls of endless spaghetti that he claimed was still the best he'd ever had, they'd parked themselves on the couch. Jack was fiddling around with the TV, apparently knowing about more shows than he led on.

Aster figured it was the televisions set up in Sandy's store that allowed Jack to watch TV. They ended up watching some early Christmas specials, something Aster didn't think Jack would be so enthralled with but apparently he loved watching _A Year Without a Santa Claus_ for some weird reason. Aster figured it was something to do with the Snow Miser who resembled Jack Frost.

"Is Christmas your favorite holiday?" Aster eventually asked after the Snow Miser did his main number he was so famous for.

Jack shrugged, holding the pillow in his grip tighter. "It didn't used to be but seeing the kids happy makes me happy. Thanksgiving used to be my favorite holiday." Jack spoke in a slightly solemn tone. Aster could tell there was something deeper behind the statement.

"Why isn't it anymore?" Aster asked, looking towards Jack curiously.

Jack smiled slightly, still staring at the television. "It was my sister's favorite holiday." He said and Aster knew not to prod anymore. If there was any reason Jack was on the streets, it was because his family had either rejected him or he'd lost them.

Aster knew the painful feeling all too well.

For a few fleeting moments his mind traveled back to the tall, black haired, angular man that haunted his darkest nightmares and he shook it off. "When is Thanksgiving anyway?" Aster muttered, frowning. He had to get acquainted to American culture.

Jack looked towards him, noticing the significant change in Aster's facial expression and eyes. "Two days from now." Jack responded, showing concern but neither acted on it.

Instead they kept watching the Christmas specials, though ineptly timed, and eventually Aster noticed Jack starting to nod off. His cheeks were redder than before and he looked like he was getting sicker. It had been a bad idea to keep him awake so long.

Carefully and as silently as possible, Aster stood up and gathered the dozing Jack into his arms. The homeless teen didn't stir.

Again, Aster was reminded of how light Jack really was as he carried the boy upstairs and eventually deposited him carefully in his bed. If anyone deserved a warm bed to sleep in at night, it was Jack Frost. No one could change Aster's opinion either.

There was something about that kid's fun loving personality that made him confused as to why anyone would mistreat a boy like Jack. What had happened to Jack that made everyone dislike him?

Aster regretted not helping him sooner, even if he hadn't known anything about him.

Quietly, Aster returned back downstairs and watched a few television shows before falling asleep on the couch with the TV still on. Something in his mind revolved around the picture he'd found by the lake that night, his mind caught on the face of that brunette girl.

* * *

_**AAAAND yeah guys any and all errors you spotted please turn up for me because I still don't have a beta for this story, and I probably won't since it's such a long, painful, mess and I will not shove that onto someone. I'm also a bad proof reader of my own work XD**_

_**Also reviews are so welcome and they are very encouraging. :) Reviewers get a free homeless Jack Frost in their inbox. XD**_


	5. Company (Part A)

_**OMFG Guys I feel really fricking sorry for this late update. Unfortunately updates won't be super frequent for a while, at least until december but I hope to get the next one out around Thanksgiving. I'm really really sorry but between a large load of classwork and responsibilities that have seemed to become MUCH harder than they would have been before (because some people are dicks) I'll be having to deal with that until basically Spring which is when I'll be moving out of state. Luckily that shouldn't affect things too much when I get my work under me again.**_

_**In regards to this chapter, It's cut in two (still normal chapter length) because I wanted to get this to you.**_

_**Warnings: Sickness, Vomiting, Homelessness, Mentions of Dark Pasts, excessive tea drinking**_

_**Pairings: Jackrabbit, North/Tooth**_

* * *

Aster, having fallen asleep on the couch, was the first to hear the loud booming knock on the door and the jovial laugh behind it. At first he only just heard it in the back of his mind, and then he realized just who this was and that they'd easily break down the door if they wanted to get inside. Or by accident, the door _was_ rather flimsy.

In a mad dash to answer the door, Aster fell off the couch sideways and scrambled past the pillows and blankets he'd nudged off in the middle of the night. He then glided across the floor, without much of any grace, and slid in front of the door.

North was standing there on the other side, smiling excitedly like there hadn't just been some crazy blizzard going on. The glass window could barely display all that was Nicholas St. North.

Aster made a facial expression of confusion and discomfort that luckily North didn't react to or didn't see and pulled open the door with some difficulty. What hour was it anyway? For what reason did the Russian have to be there?

"Aster!" He exclaimed the moment the barrier of a wooden door had been removed. North moved forward to hug him, catching the sleep drowsy painter by surprise. Aster probably would have been able to avoid it had he been awake for longer.

The bone crushing hug did help him crack his back though. Aster wondered why he didn't go into chiropractic.

"Crikey, North whattaya doing 'ere?" Aster said through the hug, his sleepy accent heavier in the morning. He couldn't quite adopt that semi-American talk that he'd mastered in the past few days. The man only laughed, finally releasing Aster from the crushing hug.

"Come to invite little Bunny to Thanksgiving!" He chuckled, patting Aster on the shoulder before pushing past him to enter the kitchen. Aster found himself kicking the door shut with his heel, both his hands running through the massive bedhead he'd adopted. If anything Aster looked a little nuts with the need to shave and the sleepy eyes paired with his bedhead.

North bounded right into the kitchen, his eyes set for the cabinets and fridge. It was a surprise he hadn't spotted Jack's clothing piled on one of the kitchen table chairs when he walked in but now they were behind him and out of direct view.

Instead North turned to the kitchen sink where the two plates from dinner last night sat ready to be cleaned. A confused look skirted across his face and he glanced back to Aster who was now standing just a few feet away from the doorway.

"You have guest?" North asked curiously, genuinely surprised and halted in his boisterous actions.

Aster only groaned and placed a hand on his face in frustration. Luckily he didn't have to answer because at the same time, Jack came walking down the stairs that were painfully easy to be seen through the doorway of the kitchen.

"North?" Jack's now sicklier said from the last few steps. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes but it seemed like he was more of a morning person even while coming down with something. He immediately picked up his pace, coming around the banister to enter the kitchen as well.

North stood sentinel by the sink and cupboards. He was obviously in shock, and Aster could see the anger he was trying to hide in his eyes. The man made no response, not quickly anyway. He just looked between Aster and Jack like they'd both stated they were the new kings of the Mycenaean Empire.

Aster refrained from doing anything. He instead watched as Jack, still riddled in bruises and sounding like he was coming down with the flu, walked over and lazily hugged the much taller and much bulkier Russian.

It was clumsy, it was aimless, but Jack did it anyway and North's tense shoulders relaxed slightly but he still looked over at Aster with an accusative look in his eyes. Aster only shrugged, rolling his eyes as he went to go make himself some coffee. He usually didn't drink it but he'd need it that morning.

Then, Jack wandered over to the kitchen table and picked up his clothes to move them so he could sit down. North watched him like he was a toddler in a room full of sharp objects, continuously giving glances to Aster that were both harsh and confused.

"So why'd you come by?" Jack eventually asked to break the silence. He seemed to find no wrong with the situation he was in and neither did Aster but at least Aster could sympathize with North. Jack didn't quite understand why North could be upset with the situation.

North bristled slightly but steeled himself to answer the question. "I come to invite Aster to Thanksgiving dinner." North answered. His was tone rough as he tried to hide his discomfort. Jack shot him a look, probably seeing through the fake attitude that North had put on but he didn't outwardly acknowledge it.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the notion but something in his eyes said he was upset and it wasn't his general disdain for Thanksgiving. North wondered if Jack actually liked staying with Aster, even if Aster could be hard to spend extended periods of time with.

"I'll have to decline that offer too." Aster stated, pouring himself some coffee from the K-cup coffee machine. It was one of those, insert the little plastic cup and water and then bam you've got yourself a cup of joe.

Jack twisted around in his chair to look at Aster, a frown on his face. "Why?" He asked, sounding a lot more congested than what was allowed in Aster's book.

Aster didn't answer right away. He hadn't thought anyone would have asked him why. Generally people understood he didn't like getting together with large crowds of overly friendly people for occasions he didn't celebrate on his own. Jack seemed to be the one person who would do otherwise.

"Come on, Bun-bun it'll be fun." Jack urged, waving a hand at his temporary housemate. Aster blinked, watching the homeless kid from behind his coffee cup as he took a sip. Aster was more than bothered by the new nickname.

Meanwhile, North stood there silently trying to figure out what to do in that situation. It seemed Jack was inviting himself, which North never would have figured to happen. Jack often declined any offers to eat Thanksgiving dinner with people, even if it meant he'd get to stuff his face with food and probably blow a hole in his stomach from too much consumption.

Was Jack offering to go only if Aster went?

Aster frowned after having taken a sip of his coffee and set his cup back down on the counter. "You're gonna be blowing chunks in a few hours. Why the bloody hell should I listen to you, frostbite?" Aster said, his tone much less offensive than his language came across. It was almost like they had engaged in some sort of playful banter. Plus, where did the nicknames come from?

"I'm not that sick and have you even had some of Tooth's honey smoked ham?" Jack replied back, shifting even more in his seat to look at Aster.

Aster scowled. "Not that sick? Let me go find a thermometer, then ya can tell me to bugger off." He countered.

"Oh shut up, I'm fine!" Jack protested angrily and North thought he might have to step in while he still could. He didn't need a 90 pound homeless kid getting in a brawl with an Australian that was almost half a foot taller than him.

North quickly stepped forward, waving his hands. "Not important! Jack, you will come to dinner?" North asked, receiving a nod from the white haired teen. North then looked towards Aster. "You come too?" He prompted, though slightly hesitant. Aster nodded anyway.

At least if Aster would come, then Jack would come and get food. That was all North really cared about at that point. He could discuss the situation of Aster and Jack being temporary housemates with Tooth and Sandy later.

"Good. Will come by tomorrow to pick you up by four." North stated before giving both males an equally scolding look, and leaving out the front door. Aster and Jack followed him to the doorway, watching as the man wearing his big red coat walked straight off into the white blizzard that seemed to still be snowing.

Jack stared after him amused while Aster had a very confused look on his face. "How in the hell…" The Australian muttered, watching as after a few good yards the man disappeared from sight. How he'd even gotten across town in that weather was unbelievable. Both jack and Aster were pretty sure the roads were closed.

Jack was the first to turn from the window, walking back towards the kitchen. "So! What's for breakfast?" He asked, his enthusiasm only barely masking his sickly voice.

Aster turned around and shot him a look. "Both rude and insensitive, that's just dandy. Why did I let you in?" He berated as he followed the white haired teen back into his kitchen.

Jack shrugged. "If I remember correctly, it was a kidnapping." He stated, and technically, it was. Aster had just picked the sickly homeless kid up and taken him home against permission. Though, he hadn't really had the chance to ask for it anyway.

Aster grumbled something unintelligible under his breath that was probably something like an insult or a discomforted complaint. Jack smiled slightly at the look on Aster's face and coughed into his elbow.

Soon, Aster had set him up with something simple. Scrambled eggs and buttered toast because both would be pretty easy on his stomach. While Jack ate, Aster went to go put Jack's clothing in the wash to be cleaned and he came back with a few blankets for Jack.

Around twelve, Jack's stomach didn't seem to settle well with him and he got sick. Afterwards he curled up on the couch to sleep and/or watch television. He didn't make it far into an episode of _Spongebob Squarepants_ before he passed out. Aster made sure to leave a waste bin by the edge of the couch and checked on him every hour.

At night, much to Jack's displeasure, Aster forced him to eat some crackers and a soup broth. Jack was able to keep the food down that night and slept on the couch much to Aster's displeasure. Aster had wanted him upstairs but Jack protested. A short disagreement led to Aster sleeping upstairs in his own bed, purely discontent.

The next morning Aster woke up to Jack vomiting again. The white haired teen was sitting on the bathroom floor, looking absolutely miserable. "Are you sure you want to go?" Aster asked from the doorway, his eyes reading pure concern but his facial expression reading as indifference.

Jack nodded his head, having gotten control of his stomach before Aster had gotten to the bathroom. If anything would make him feel better, it would be Tooth and Sandy and North's company. Sitting on a couch watching Thanksgiving specials he used to watch with his sister wouldn't do him any good emotionally.

Aster nodded his head back, taking in a deep inhale and exhaling it slowly as he moved to go downstairs. Jack stayed put staring at the painter as he went. While Jack had only really known the guy for forty-eight hours, he didn't feel odd staying in the Australian's home. Aster was abrasive and overall unfriendly and antisocial but Jack felt more comfortable in his home than he did Tooth's or North's homes.

It was probably some weird working of the universe that Jack didn't like it where people were super kind to him. He'd most likely gotten accustomed to the rudeness of the Burgess dwellers. Or maybe it was the way Aster didn't pity him and attempt to make things seem like they're absolutely dandy and perfect because they weren't and there's no escaping that. Aster was a realist, Tooth and North weren't.

Aster returned with a cup of some sort of steaming liquid after a little while. It was probably fifteen minutes, Jack wasn't sure. He just took the cup and stared down into it for a while, unsure.

"Peppermint tea. Ya drink it." Aster stated, surprised that Jack couldn't smell the peppermint but if the sniffling had anything say about it, Aster should have expected it. Jack nodded his head, sipping on the tea for a while. "Is that honey too?" Jack asked in a congested voice and Aster nodded with a grunt-like response, helping the boy up from his spot on the ground.

It took some effort to keep Jack balanced as Aster led him down the stairs, both hands hooked on Jack's elbows as he walked beside him. All the while, Aster and Jack both kept their eyes trained on the semi-full cup of tea.

Jack was relatively wobbly on the way down but had steadied himself when Aster settled him down on the couch in front of the television again. "Don't eat anything until later. The tea'll settle yer stomach." Aster commented as he patted Jack lightly on the shoulder.

The obviously sick teen nodded his head and watched as Aster retreated to the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat himself. He would have felt bad about eating in the presence of someone who couldn't but Aster didn't feel that close to Jack yet. He could tease the teen a little bit anyway. The white haired homeless kid was already eating tons of his food and taking up space.

Which, thinking about that fact, it did beg the question. When was Aster going to finally kick Jack out and tell him to go back to living on the streets?

Something about answering that question was unsettling and it put an odd feeling in Aster's stomach. He honestly didn't know what he was planning when he turned back and picked Jack up off the floor in that alley and he honestly didn't know when Jack's welcome would be completely used up.

It felt wrong contemplating putting him out on the streets again even if he did have plenty of friends in the town. That same thought included the number of enemies Jack having in Burgess being larger than the number of friends. That then leads to the memories of Jack's bruises which were still plainly evident even now.

Everyway Aster thought about it, it felt wrong to put Jack out there. Maybe if it were mid-spring and the weather was warm and unlikely to cause frostbite, but there really wasn't any situation in which Aster would really want to let Jack go back to his normal life.

The morning was spent rather bleakly. Aster accompanied Jack by sitting with him next to the couch. The teen took up more than enough space on the furniture and to avoid making the sick teen movie, Aster just sat down on the floor.

So far, Thanksgiving seemed like any other day minus the fact that there was an Australian painter and a homeless kid sharing it.

Around three in the afternoon, Aster began fumbling around for clothing that seemed at least halfway decent. He knew they'd be staying at North's place or something along those lines but he didn't want to look like a grungy mess. Thanksgiving had meaning to Tooth, Sandy, and North and if anyone it had meaning to Jack. He wasn't going to disrespect that.

In the process of finding clothes for himself, Jack begged for his clothes back. Aster complied accordingly, slightly confused why the kid refused to go to dinner in different clothes. He figured they had meaning.

"Ya know, mate. At some point I'm going to find a pair of shoes and just strap 'em to ya." Aster commented as he overlooked Jack's appearance. The white haired teen made a face in response and shook his head, sniffling as he looked at Aster's outfit with a calculating gaze.

The Australian was wearing a pair of black slacks as he had before when he went to _The Frozen Lake_ and instead of a grey shirt he wore a red one that contrasted with his eyes in a Christmas-like manner. His previously clean-shaven face had some growing stubble, causing Jack to wonder what the man would look like with a long white beard like North's. The image wasn't pretty so Jack resumed his process of sniffling every few moments and warning off a headache with the tea Aster kept leaving next to the couch for him.

North showed up earlier than he'd said by a few minutes, arriving at the ripe time of 3:49. Aster and Jack heard his giant red truck coming down the driveway pretty quickly and they made their way to the door to greet North before he could break down the door.

Aster made it a point to grab a jacket of his and put it around Jack's shoulders before North could steal them away for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Merry Thanksgiving!" North said, confusing the general phrases of the holiday season as Aster let him inside. Jack laughed at the statement for a few moments before his laughing inevitably descended into coughing. North seemed concerned but Aster gave him a look that said the kid was adamant.

Understanding, North smiled all the same and ushered Jack towards his large red truck. The snow was piled high and Aster never bothered to shovel the front pathway, not with Jack being sick. It seemed that against all likeliness, someone had plowed his driveway anyway. Maybe they were still accustomed to people coming to look at the house. Aster didn't know.

North lifted Jack up off the ground before they left the porch, keeping his bare feet out of the snow. Aster had wondered how the kid survived in the winter without getting frost bite in his toes and hands but maybe he found places to curl up that were warmer than others.

Once they reached the truck, Aster opened the passenger's side door for Jack to be placed in and watched as they scooted him to the middle seat. North then made his way around to the driver's side, and Aster bid his house farewell for the rest of the day.

Who knew officially when they'd be getting back?

The drive over was quiet aside from small talk Jack attempted through his coughing, wheezing, sneezing, and sniffling. He seemed to be getting progressively worse even with the effort Aster made to keep him at least at a constant condition.

When they arrived, North was greeted with the sight of Tooth in the doorway wearing seasonal clothing as always and waving excitedly. Sandy was able to be seen waving from the window his golden smile radiating a welcoming aura.

Aster helped Jack out of the truck after they parked, making sure to set the homeless teen down on the shoveled pathway that lead to the house. Tooth practically fluttered over, a concerned look on her face when she saw just how plainly evident Jack's sickness was. "Jack! I'll go make you some tea." She welcomed him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him warmly.

North and Aster both followed behind, watching as Tooth led Jack into the house where it was much warmer and the smell of foods was wafting through the different rooms. Sandy met them all at the door, holding what looked to be some eggnog made early in the year just for the occasion. Everyone knew North's eggnog was probably one of Sandy's favorite drinks.

Jack stopped to give Sandy a hug at the doorway before being led off towards the kitchen by Tooth. North filed into the doorway and waited as Aster stepped in before he shut the cold out and turned to the Australian in his home.

"You are aware of severity of this situation, correct?" North asked in a low voice so that the two in the kitchen wouldn't hear them.

Aster stared at his Russian friend and then Sandy, whom while he was always quiet had a calculating gaze in his eyes. "Didn't think takin' a homeless kid in would earn this sorta response." Aster muttered before nodding slightly.

"Taking care of Jack will change things." North reminded him and Aster shrugged. Aster knew what he was doing when he took the poor boy in. "What will you do when people dislike you for his presence? Will you cave, or keep head up? Jack is different from homeless who lose money. Jack has dark past." North interrogated, his tone very serious and his gaze piercing.

Aster frowned. "Well so do I, so maybe we're a perfect match." Aster responded bitterly. "I thought ya wanted me here for company so I wouldn't be alone anymore."

Sandy placed a hand on Aster's arm lightly, as if to apologize. North looked more conflicted than anything but he didn't add anything to his statement. He looked upset, but more so because of what he said. The bulky Russian stepped back, letting Aster go reluctantly.

Aster gave North a pinning gaze before walking off to find Jack. He could hear the kid coughing in the other room, worse than before, and if anything that was a bad sign.

As they watched the Australian go, Sandy gave North a look that said many things all at once. But the words that came through his eyes first were defining. _Maybe this is for the better_.

-o-

Jack was sitting on one of the stools in North's kitchen, sipping the tea to numb his throat as best he could. Aster walked in at just about the time he'd stopped coughing and Tooth was flittering about the cabinets nervously looking for medicine. Unfortunately, North was one of the people to treat diseases the normal way, and just tough it out.

Aster stopped to sit down in the empty stool beside Jack, facing in the younger's direction. Jack gave him a confused look but Aster ignored it as he placed his hand on the white haired teen's forehead. Jack was running a fever but nothing intense.

"How bad is it?" Tooth asked as she looked at the two of them, something soft in her eyes showing. She was mid reach into one of the cabinets, unable to grab whatever it was that she was after. "Ninety-nine or so." Aster replied as he got up to walk over and help her.

Maybe if anything, Aster would have help getting Jack into a more suitable state of health.

Once he reached Tooth's side, he noticed she was reaching for a box of tea materials that looked like they might have only been there since Tooth visited North so much. "I'll get it." Aster stated as he gently urged her aside and pulled the box off the shelf.

Tooth grinned thankfully once he handed the box to her. "What have you been giving him?" She questioned, knowing better than to think Aster wasn't treating Jack. Aster might be an abrasive and hard to get along with person but he'd take care of anyone in need of help.

"Peppermint and honey." Aster responded as he began continuing the search for something like _Dayquil _or another sickness medication. Damn North for never having any medication lying around.

North and Sandy both arrived in the kitchen at that point, watching with Jack as the two fumbled around for things to treat Jack with. Sandy seemed happy to see the sight but North still had a sour mood about him.

"I can run to pharmacy." North said after a minute, obviously proving that they didn't have anything in the house. Tooth gave him a scolding look before sighing. "It's probably the best idea, Nick." She replied tiredly.

Everyone else in the room instantly lifted at the sound of the nickname. "Nick! That one's new!" Jack laughed excitedly between coughs. Aster shook his head at the boy's enthusiasm. Maybe he wasn't as good at picking up on budding relationships as the rest of the adults in the room.

"Yeah, invite me to yer weddin'. The weddin' present'll be a boomerang." Aster grumbled as he rolled his eyes, taking some of the tea materials from Tooth. He noticed that Jack was drinking what was probably just on the stove at the time, maybe something like a mint tea or pumpkin spice.

Tooth waved the two of them off and walked over to give North a list of what would be appropriate. In minutes the large Russian was gone, probably to hunt down the closest CVS Pharmacy. Jack continued to laugh slightly, fueled by Aster's comment.

The boy seemed a little delirious and it seemed his filter went right out the window with his health.

"So, why aren't there any pictures on your walls at home, Bunny?" Jack asked out of the blue, giving Aster an expectant look.

Tooth and Sandy both bristled when the question came out, looking to see Aster's reaction. That was two times in a row the male was reminded of what a dismal past he had and usually Aster didn't react well to it. To their surprise, Aster only chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Who'd want to see baby pictures of a tosser like me?" Aster said in good nature.

Something was very ominous about that statement, though. Tooth and Sandy both understood the real reason, but Jack couldn't help but feel like something happened that was darker than he originally thought when Aster responded that his reason for moving to Burgess was personal.

"Who knows, maybe you were a cute little bunny." Jack responded smoothly but he gave Aster a look of calculation. Internally he vowed to hunt down the reason why Aster was such an uncomfortable and antisocial person and he would bet money it had to do with whatever reason was keeping him from putting up family photos.

* * *

**_SOOOOO, any and all reviews are very very welcome. Feedback is really great you guys. Any and all errors please point out to me, I'll fix them at some point in the future. I really hope there aren't any but I haven't exactly been able to proofread this at all today. _**

**_Thanks guys! _**


End file.
